


Glimmer

by Yoyi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot AU "Bae kisses his father on the cheek. Obviously the kid truly loves his father. Problem solved, unhappy endings averted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmer

**Author's notes** : One-shot, this is an answer to: <http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?replyto=1048306>

It's there too.

* * *

_Glimmer_

He rolls the bean in his hand, wondering, wondering. Does he really have this only and one option?

Rolling, rolling, rolling. The magic bean shine. It reflects the light. A giggle. He turns and sees his papa.

"Papa..." he whispers. And his papa looks at him. His skin is different, his teeth are different, his eyes have wrong color. But he IS his papa. And he loves him.

The bean rolls and rolls in his hand, asking again and again. Is this option the only one?

This bean has magic. Magic comes with a price. He hasn't paid anything... yet. What will he has to pay to use it?

Baelfire loves his papa. The most. His papa, though he frightens him now, will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. His papa loves him back, too much. But his papa has paid a price for saving him using magic.

Baelfire fears his price will be his papa. He doesn't want to lose him. So he rolls and rolls the magic bean in his hand, inquiring.

"Bae?" his papa is worried, he can see it on his face.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong, son?"

"I have a way." he tells his papa. His papa grins. He shows the bean and explains everything the Blue Fairy has told him.

"I don't know, son." his papa is worried as well. And maybe, just maybe, he is frightened.

Bae has seen what people thought of his papa before, how they treated him.

"Can we go anywhere? Somewhere far, far away from here. Somewhere where they don't know who you are. And I'll find a new way."

His papa is confused. Bae knows why. His papa thought he would corner him to go through the portal. He wouldn't. Bae loves his papa much more than that. But still, he wants his papa back.

"If this is what you want. We will move, somewhere far, far away."

And Baelfire smiles at his papa and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek and doesn't free him, still hugging him.

"Bae?" and his papa hugs back and it's his voice and he can feel it. His papa is back. But how?

"Papa!" Bae smiles. "You are back!"

"Yes... I'm... I'm back"

The bean rolls in the floor, glittering, shining, reflecting the light.

* * *

 

Blue Fairy takes her magic bean. It didn't work. Rumpelstiltskin is still here. She doesn't want him here, she wants the Dark One. She needs the evilness the Dark One ported. Because now the Status Quo is broken, and new unruled evil could arise.

Blue knows what to do. She only needs to take the boy and the dagger and soak it with the boy's blood. Then the Dark One will come back again.

First, she needed to take the boy, only after that she will take the dagger. But, she thought, how to lure the boy out of his father grasp?

Sacrifice must happen sometimes, and Rumpelstiltskin ought to suffer once more. She nodded. This was for the Greater Good. She didn't hate the boy nor his father.

Blue sees how both are heading far, far away from here, to a new land.

"You will face hardness in your journey. I am sorry but this must happen." She didn't sound sorry at all, though.

**End.**


End file.
